parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 31 - General's Tightrope - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the thirty first episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Scott as Percy *General as Toby *Jessie as Mavis *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves *George Carlin as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: One day, Scott arrived in a quarry to collect some stone for his freight cars. Snow and frost lay everywhere. There was not a sound to be heard. Scott ventured furthur. He found Jessie the new steam engine resting in the shelter of some rocks. *Scott: Cheer up, Jessie. *Narrator: He whistled. jessie was still remembering the trouble she had with the cars. *Jessie: Manager says I don't listen for his advice. He says i'd no business chortling down General's line. General's a fusspot. *Scott: General has forgotten all about freight cars than you'll ever known. *Narrator: Replied Scott. *Scott: You must put the cars where he wants them, then you'll be a really useful engine. Now if you excuse me, I have to take these stones to the harbour. *Narrator: Jessie liked Scott, but she still wouldn't to his advice. *Jessie: Why shouldn't i go on General's line? *Narrator: The siding arrangements are awkward. The put the cars where General wanted them, Jessie had to make several journeys. She started making a plan. *Jessie: If we used the key stood on General's line, *Narrator: She said to her driver. *Jessie: We would save all was bother. *Narrator: Her driver suspecting nothing allow them to go as far as the level crossing. A few days later, the weather changed. As the soon melted, the quarry grew busy again. Some trains were so long that before leaving the cars for General, Jessie had to go beyond the level crossing with them. Now for her plan. She would go further down the line without it seeming her fault. *Jessie: Can you keep a secret? *Narrator: She asked the freight cars. *Cars: Yes, yes, yes! *Narrator: They chattered. *Jessie: Will you bump me at the level crossing and tell no one I ask you? *Narrator: The cars promised. But while Jessie was away, General arrived. He decided to shunt the cars himself. The cars decided to bump him anyway. They reached the level crossing and General's brakes came on. This was the signal for the freight cars. *Cars: On, on, on! *Narrator: They yelled. General was away. With the cars screaming and yelling behind him. No one realized that melted snow had turned a stream ahead into a torrent and the bridge above it was about to collapse. The rails were now like a tightrope against the thundering water. *General: Stop, stop! *Narrator: Cried General. His driver thought for control. They came nearer and nearer by the bridge. It was all of nothing now. The driver breaked hard. General stopped still on the rails but with his wheels shredding the tightrope over the abyss. Jessie was horrified and quickly came to the rescue. Workmen anchored General with ropes while she pulled the freight cars away. Then, she helped General to safety. *Jessie: I'm sorry about the cars. *Narrator: Said Mavis. *Jessie: I can't think how you manage to stop them in time. *General: Oh well. *Narrator: Said General. *General: My driver told me about circus people who walked tightropes, but I just didn't fancy doing it myself. *Narrator: Later, Sir Emmet Hatt arrived. *Emmet: A very smart piece of work. *Narrator: He said. *Emmet: Jessie, you did well too I hear. *Jessie: It was my fault about those cars, sir. *Alec Baldwin: She faulted. *Jessie: But if I could... *Emmet: Could what? *Jessie: Come down the line sometimes, Sir? General says he'll show me what to do. *Emmet: Certainly. *Narrator: Replied Emmet. *Emmet: If your manager agrees. *Narrator: And so it was arranged. Now Mavis is as happy as can be, and Emmet thinks she's really useful indeed. Category:UbiSoftFan94